


That tingly feeling

by misseliza23



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin gets hot and bothered, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseliza23/pseuds/misseliza23
Summary: Erin keeps getting hot and bothered around Holtzmann.But what does it mean and what can she do about it?Fluff and smut ensue.
I'm really bad at summaries.





	That tingly feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. This is the first fanfiction I’ve written in years.   
> And my first Ghostbusters story.  
> And also my very first F/F story.  
> I’ve always considered myself straight as can be, until Holtzmann happened.  
> Reading all of your beautiful stories inspired me to write one myself.
> 
> This is me dealing with feeling attracted to a woman for the first time in my life, I guess.   
> Also English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Please don't kill me if it's bad ;)

Erin Gilbert always considered herself to be an intelligent, average looking woman.  
She’d spent half of her life trying to fit in and to be taken seriously, getting rid of her ‚ghost girl‘ image.

Teaching was an honorable job, making her feel normal and respected, but she‘d never really felt comfortable standing and speaking in front of a lot of people.  
Everybody staring at her, waiting for a mistake, a slip of the tongue, a stumble, something embarrassing.  
Self-confidence didn’t come easy for her, so she mostly spent the little free time she had alone.

Besides Abby she’d never had any close friends to confide in and she’d never really been in a long-term relationship with a guy either, besides short affairs with a married colleague and a fairly good-looking lab technician she’d once met at a conference.

Then there was that fateful day at Aldridge Mansion.  
The day she came to see Abby and then went off to investigate a supposed haunting.  
And they saw a ghost. A real ghost.  
And suddenly ‚ghost girl‘ wasn’t a laughing stock anymore. She had been right her whole life.  
Ghosts were real. And for the first time in her adult life, Erin had felt some kind of confidence.

So when she got fired it had kind of felt like being set free.  
She could finally be herself. 

Along with the ghostbusting job came friends.  
Abby, her oldest friend, whose enthusiasm and warmth Erin admired.  
Holtzmann, Abby’s colleague, a strange, brilliant, confident and slightly crazy young woman.  
Patty, one of the most admirable people she’d ever met.  
And also Kevin, with his model-good looks, a lovable guy really, but also an idiot.

Erin, with her new-found confidence, liked Kevin. He was hot and he reminded her of a life besides science. Human touch, hormones.   
But he clearly wasn’t interested in her, so besides trying to flirt from time to time, Erin gave up hope.

Her body on the other hand didn’t forget, what with all those hormones and chemicals in der bloodstream.  
So it sometimes randomly reminded her of its rediscovered urges.  
Sometimes it was a hot pizza delivery guy, sometimes it was a client, making her feel all jumpy and hot and bothered.  
And sometimes it was Holtzmann’s teasing and flirting, but she blamed that on all the adrenaline and excitement of being a Ghostbuster. Also she wasn't used to being flirted with.

The first time Erin had felt weird was the day she’d first told her ‚ghost girl‘ story to Patty and Holtz.  
„I have questions“ Holtz had said, taking the straw of her soda between her lips, winking and smiling at Erin.  
Her heart had sped up for a moment and breathing calmly somehow suddenly felt like a complicated equation with too many variables.  
Erin shook it off as a fluke and thought nothing of it.

Holtzmann was a fascinating woman, highly intelligent, bizarre and really fun.  
Her deadpan one-liners never failed to make Erin smile.  
She trusted her as a friend and as part of her family.  
So when the funny tingly feeling kept appearing, Erin thought it was her body, yearning for human contact, for attention, for a man. She liked men.

But after the incident at the Mercado, calls kept coming in about ghosts and hauntings and there wasn’t really much time to go out on dates, although Erin actually had a few admirers now that she was kind of famous.  
It was frustrating really. Really really frustrating.

 

\------

 

„Oh god. I can’t concentrate like this.“ Erin quietly sighed to herself, scrunching up a piece of paper and throwing it at the trash and missing by half a foot.  
Looking at the clock, she realized it was well past 2 am and decided it was best to go to bed now.  
The firehouse had quieted down a good hour ago, which meant Holtzmann, who was usually the last of them going to bed, had also retired.

Erin on the other hand had excused herself from the others early last night, but realizing sleep woulnd’t come, she had sat at the small spare desk in her bedroom and tried to come up with a new more efficient way of powering a bigger containment unit.

Already in her pajamas she shuffeled over to her bed and climbed in.  
Her soft sheets smelled like lavender and sandalwood and felt cool against her skin.  
Closing her eyes Erin couldn’t help inhaling deeply and stretching for a minute, feeling her tired muscles relax. She laid her hands on her stomach, enjoying their weight.

With another sigh her hands started roaming her body, one wandering up to her chest, while the other moved to her lower abdomen. The funny tingly feeling returned in an instant.  
Erin opened her eyes in shock.  
„God dammit!“ she groaned. She had never really been into touching herself, especially now, knowing that her friends were all sleeping soundly on the same floor in their respective rooms.  
Rolling to her side she closed her eyes and started reciting the periodic table, hoping sleep would find her soon. 

 

\-------

 

Erin awoke slowly from the music playing downstairs on the second floor.  
Blinking a few times she identified the rhythmic bass drum of Foreigner’s „Juke Box Hero“ and turned to look at her alarm clock. 6.34 am.

„We really need to establish some rules about this“ she half muttered, half yawned to herself and moved into a sitting position.

After a quick shower and putting on some denims and one of her MIT sweatshirts she went downstairs.  
Passing Holtzmann’s lab, Erin could hear another 80’s song playing, but couldn’t quite make out what it was.  
She continued down the stairs and was greeted by Abby and Patty nursing their coffees in the kitchen.

„Hey Erin“ Abby smiled. „You look like you need a coffee.“  
„Yeah thanks.“ Erin accepted the cup gratefully.  
„I thought you’d gone to bed early last night. Are you getting sick?“   
„No…“ Erin smiled tiredly at her friend. „Just… trouble sleeping, that’s all.“  
„Oh… something on your mind?“ Abby looked concerned now.  
„No, not really. I’m just a little twitchy lately…“ Erin half-whispered, not really sure how much she should tell her friends.  
Patty grinned.  
„Yo girl, I know what’s going on. You need to get la-….“ BOOM  
All three of them were a little startled by the explosion upstairs. Abby just shook her head.  
„One of us should go upstairs and see if Holtz is still alive.“ She joked and took off towards the stairs, their prior conversation already forgotten.

 

\-------

 

The day went by slowly, everyone busy with their own projects.  
The only call coming in was from Kevin, saying he couldn’t make it in to work today, because Mike Hat had to go to a casting for a cat littler commercial.

It was well into the afternoon when Erin finally leapt up from her chair at her table in the lab.  
„YES!“ she cheered. „I am a genius!“

A few feet away Holtzmann stopped tinkering, looking up at Erin through her yellow goggles.  
„My, my, Dr. Gilbert. What got you so excited all of a sudden?“ she asked smirking, emphasizing the ‚excited‘ with a wink.

Erin felt the heat rising to her cheeks upon realization and started staring at the floor with interest.  
„Um. I… I figured out a way to power a bigger containment unit without risk of superheating or leakage. Well. If you’re interested in building one that is…“ she slowly sat down at her desk again, smoothing out her sweater.

„Oohh, is that a challenge, Doctor?“ Holtzmann grinned, dropping her tools and walking over to Erin.  
„Show me!“ she said while standing behind Erin’s chair, bending down to look over her shoulder, one arm resting on the back of the chair, the other braced against the tabletop.

Erin drew a shaky breath at Holtzmann’s proximity.  
Holtz didn’t seem to notice, so Erin started explaining the equations and formulas in her notes.

Once in a while Holtzmann woud say „I see.“ or just hum quietly in agreement and Erin would have to suppress an involuntary shudder at the feeling of her colleague‘s breath on her neck.

When she was finished, Holtzmann excitedly put her hand on Erin’s shoulder.  
„I am so turned on right now. Gilbert, you really are a genius.“ She said in a low voice.  
This time Erin couldn’t keep from shuddering. Her hands felt sweaty and heat gathered in her lower abdomen.  
„You alright there?... Ah nevermind. I’m gonna go out looking for parts.“ Holtz jumped through the lab, looking for her biggest bag and then running down the stairs excitedly.

Erin released the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.  
She figured she really needed to do something about all that tension in her body.

 

\--------

 

That night, lying in bed, Erin didn’t stop her hands from roaming.  
She pictured Kevin. Beautiful, sexy Kevin.   
Moving her right hand to the heat between her legs, touching herself through her panties.  
Her other hand caressing her chest.  
She kept thinking about Kevin’s smile, his voice, his accent and it didn’t do anything for her.  
Her mind wandered to that charming bartender at their favorite bar.  
Still nothing.

Erin sighed, stopped her hands from moving and turned to her side.  
Maybe she was just too tired, she thought.  
But after a few minutes of tossing and turning, sleep still wouldn’t come.

She thought about her finished project and smiled.  
Engineering wasn’t her specialty, but she was so impressed and fascinated by Holtz’s weapons and inventions that she had started studying them a few weeks ago, trying to understand how her friend came up with her brilliant ideas.

Of course Erin wasn’t as skilled with her hands.  
Holtzmann was really good with her hands, she thought, picturing her colleague moving behind her work bench, tinkering on a new weapon with various tools in her hands while dancing to some 80s tune.

The familiar tingling returned to her nether regions and Erin involuntarily ground her hips into the mattress.  
“I am so turned on right now, Gilbert.” She heard Holtz’s voice in her head and almost moaned at the thought.

She sat up in her bed in shock, her heart hammering in her chest.

Had thinking about her close female friend and colleague just aroused her? Erin felt her head spinning. The feeling between her legs however didn’t cease.

“Oh god. I really need to get laid.” She sighed to herself and buried her face in her pillow with a frustrated groan.


End file.
